


Voltron Family Flicks

by Seele_Esser_Deutsch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is the best mom, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/M, Family, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk just needs love, Kid Fic, Will add more characters as the time comes, family fic, shiro is trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seele_Esser_Deutsch/pseuds/Seele_Esser_Deutsch
Summary: Princess Allura and Prince Shiro are probably the Trophy couple of the Universe, and their children are loved throughout all the Galaxies. Unfortunately being royal makes everything more challenging, and dealing with 4 children and all the hardships that come with it is enough to make everyone crazy.Set in the Canon Universe but not Canon Compliant. The Galra are good, Zarkon and Honerva are the best Godparents, and the Universe is still peaceful......... mostly.This is a series of small drabbles set in this AU. They won't really be in timeline order, sorry guys.





	1. Hunk - "Does Daddy Love Me?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madame_Kiksters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters/gifts).



The kid's weren't supposed to be able to get into the training deck, but then again none of Allura's kids were normal. It was no surprise to anyone that Hunk, at just six years old, was able to hack into the systems and get the doors open even in a state of distress. 

Allura had been sparring with two of the bots, trying to get used to a new weapon her father had gifted her with. It seemed to be a mix between a mace and a grapple hook, which made it both powerful and long-reaching. However trying to get used to the almost constant shift in weight and balance was testing. In fact Allura was so caught up that she didn't even hear the door slide open and then closed again. 

She finally managed to bring down the bots, although she was rather sweaty and bothered. As Allura stood she caught a glimpse of a figure out of the corner of her eye. Her heart jumped, and she quickly spun around, expecting some intruder. When she realized it was just her child she calmed down. 

"Hunk, sweetheart, how did you get in here?" She asked as retracting her weapon and willing it to disappear as she started to walk towards her son. Hunk was sitting on the floor, legs crossed beneath him. He was wearing his yellow nightgown, which was unsurprising since it was so early in the morning. Upon closer inspection it became evident that Hunk's cheeks were flushed red, his eyes shining brightly.  
Carefully Allura sat down in front of him, placing a hand on Hunk's knee. "What's wrong?" She asked gently. Hunk raised his head slowly, staring at her with wide brown eyes. "Mommy, is there something wrong with me?" He whispered, voice shaking and bottom lip trembling. 

Allura felt her heart break. Why on Altea would her little boy ever think he was anything less than perfect? "Hunk, my beautiful, smart, charming young man. There is nothing wrong with you. Who made you think such an awful thing?" 

Hunk's shoulders started to shake as a tear slipped down his cheek. Allura knew that her youngest son cried a lot, but it was never like this. Never so silent and broken. "Da-daddy doesn't love me." Hunk explained, averting his gaze and staring at his leg, and Allura's hand that still sat there. "Not like the others. He lo-loves them more. Why..... why doesnt he love me Mommy?" 

At this point the tears were flowing thick and fast, his whole body trembling. Allura was lost for words. Slowly Allura wrapped an arm around Hunk's shoulders and dragged him onto her lap, hugging him close. Hunk buried his face in Allura's chest, obviously not caring too much that it still smelled like sweat. "Hunk, baby, your Daddy loves you so, so much okay? He really does, even if he doesnt show it." She insisted. 

Hunk didn't speak, if anything he started to sob louder and harder. Allura carded her fingers through his hair, slowly and rhythmically. Usually it calmed him down, but today it didn't seem to be doing anything.

They sat there for a long time, how long Allura couldnt tell. Her legs grew numb, yet Hunk was still crying, and Allura didn't have the heart to try and move him. Eventually he fell asleep, curled up tight on her lap. 

Allura wouldnt cry, as much as she wanted too. She closed her eyes, picturing the day she first held Hunk in her arms. She remembered that the birth had been difficult, but nowhere near as painful as Lance. Allura remembered crying when she finally heard him crying, as she clutched him close to her chest.


	2. Keith - Of Noodles And cooking

Mealtime had always been a bit of an issue in the Castle. Allura was many things, she was a fighter, a pilot, an engineer, an alchemist. Above it all, she was a mother, first and foremost. Despite everything she absolutely was not a cook. Neither was Shiro, who admitted that most of his food back on Earth had been instant or microwaved. 

Of course, they did have people who served them food, but they'd never hired a cook. Allura's mother really didn't like the idea of it, so she had always cooked for the family and friends. Sometimes Coran would also help cook, but that was rare. 

Today though, Allura had no choice. She had to cook, it was either that or beg her mother to help. Allura liked to think she was a bit more independent than that. 

"Can I help..... ma'am?" A voice spoke from the door, and Allura didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. The only one who didn't call her mommy, it had to be Keith. He was standing in the doorway, hands clasped in front of him. His dark hair was tied back loosely, and the sight of it made Allura cringe. That meant it was definitely Lance's work, and when Lance decided to spend time with Keith he very rarely left him alone. So Lance was either searching for Keith, on the way to the kitchen or, by some miracle, had decided to harass Hunk instead. 

Lance and Keith were absolutely not allowed in the kitchen together, not since the last time they had both helped Allura cook. Nobody had forgotten the noodle incident, and Allura wasn't about to let it happen again. "Of course you can help me, come here, I'll get you a stool." 

Apparently some higher power was smiling down on Allura today, as half a varga flew by without any interruptions. But she just couldnt help but think back to that one....... fateful day. 

Allura had decided to make some noodles, because evidently she'd been confident in her own ability to cook. Lance and Keith had both graciously offered to help, and for the majority of the cooking session they'd been very well behaved. Then Keith had dropped an egg and, after hearing that Lance was laughing at him, decided to throw one across the room at his brother. The pair got into a full on egg fight, not stopping no matter how much Allura shouted at them. 

Of course the noise had attracted more attention, most notably from Hunk, who came into the room carrying a piece of paper. Hunk had then proceeded to slip on the egg covered floor, smacking his head on the corner of a counter. Allura could now say that for such a small gash there was an awfully large amount of blood, and yet the elder two boys still wouldnt stop. 

Shiro had finally come to her aid, but the damage was already done. They never got around to eating noodles for dinner, and Allura decided she'd never attempt to cook from scratch again.

Yet here she was, cooking with Keith, and everything was going just fine. In fact Keith seemed happy and relaxed, a feat within itself. 

This was okay. Yes, this was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow my tumblr - alwaysjustnerdythings - http://alwaysjustnerdythings.tumblr.com/


End file.
